It's All About you And Us
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Ini hanya kisah tentang dirimu dan kami berdua/Kisah di mana kami begitu bahagia memilikimu dengan cara seperti ini/Team 8 relationship/for (belated)Birthday of Hinata-hime


It's All About You and Us

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: OOC(I hope not), kata atau kalimat yang masih belum sesuai EYD dan KBBI, and typos, modified canon(there's no Tamaki inside).

It's about friendsip or romance? In team 8

For Hinata Birthday^^

Enjoy

 **XXXXX**

"Sudahlah," kata pria bertato segitiga dengan anjing besar di sampingnya itu sembari menepuk pundak sang sahabat.

"Simpan itu untuk dirimu sendiri," sang sahabat pria anjing tadi berkata dingin di balik kerah baju misinya yang selalu tertutup.

"Ahahahaha... Itu untuk kita berdua, Shino," gelak tawa Kiba-si pria anjing- terdengar.

"Hn."

"Haaaahhh..." Kiba menghela napas panjang setelah tawanya berhenti. Tiba-tiba senyum miris hadir di wajah penuh semangat miliknya. "Kita harus berbaur, nanti ada yang curiga."

Meski Kiba yang mengusulkan, namun tetap saja pria serangga itu tetap berjalan mendahuluinya menuju kerumunan orang di sana. Mata vertikal miliknya beralih menatap seseorang di tengah kerumunan. Sesosok perempuan manis berambut indigo yang tengah memerah menahan malu karena-sepertinya- akibat ucapan teman-teman perempuannya. Kemudian matanya kembali bergulir menatap teman masa kecilnya yang sedang kewalahan menghadapi cercaan teman-temannya. Ia menarik napasnya sebelum berteriak lantang.

"Oi, NARUTO! Sebelum mendapatkan Hinata, izin padaku dan Shino dulu, Baka! Jangan seenaknya menciumnya di tengah siluet bulan, dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

"Hah, hah, hah, s-sudah kuduga kalian di sini, hah, hah," Hinata berbicara dengan terengah-engah ketika ia tiba di hadapan dua rekan timnya yang tengah berlatih di tempat biasa latihan.

Kiba, Shino, dan Akamaru menghentikan latihan mereka dan menfokuskan diri pada Hinata. Gadis itu memakai baju santainya yang berwarna _soft pink_ dengan rok ungu tanggungnya. Ia tampak tak ingin berlatih atau apapun itu.

"Kau kenapa berlari, Hinata? Nanti kurus lho," canda Kiba sembari menghampiri Hinata.

Shino hanya diam mengampiri Hinata kemudian mengacak-acak puncak rambut indigo Hinata setelah sampai pada jangkauannya. Akamaru yang tak mau kalah segera menerjang Hinata hingga terlentang kemudian menjilati wajah porselain itu. Gelak tawa terdengar, mulai tawa besar membahana milik Kiba yang disusul tawa halus dari Hinata dan sebuah senyum dari Aburame Shino.

"A-aku hanya sedang gugup, dan yang p-pertama terlintas di pikiranku adalah kalian, makanya a-aku ke sini," ucap Hinata setelah ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari Akamaru. Kini mereka telah bersandar di bawah pohon rindang dengan Hinata yang membelai lembut punggung Akamaru.

"Kenapa gugup? Kau dapat misi?" seperti biasa, sang pecinta anjinglah yang agresif bertanya.

"B-bukan, i-itu, itu, i-itu..." entah kenapa pertanyaan Kiba justru membuatnya gugup dan memerah.

"Katakan saja, kami akan membantu, itu gunanya temankan?" untuk pertama kalinya sang pecinta serangga mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hinata memandang dua- tiga jika dengan Akamaru- temannya dengan haru. Senyum tulus hadir di wajahnya, ia mulai tenang tak lagi gugup atau malu. Ia kemudian berucap lirih, "A-aku akan kencan dengan N-naruto-kun."

Sejenak hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus kencang di tengah musim semi. Ketiganya bungkam, tak ada yang berniat berbicara. Hingga suara Kiba terdengar.

"Jadi dirimu sendiri saja, Hinata! Kalau dia memang mencintaimu, dia tidak masalah dengan kegugupanmu atau kekikukanmu."

"Hn, kalau dia mencintaimu, dia akan menyukai segala kekuranganmu."

Hinata memandang kedua temannya dengan haru. Setetes air mata jatuhnya dari mata peraknya. Hinata kemudian mengangguk dan berucap ceria. "Terima kasih, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, dan Akamaru juga."

"Woof."

"Ingat Hinata, menyukai segala kekuranganmu, seperti kami ini," ucap Kiba bangga.

Hinata tersenyum manis hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Ia mengangguk.

"Iya, seperti kalian."

.

.

.

"E-eh, Na-naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata dengan khawatir. Kedua tangan mungilnya menahan pundak Naruto yang sedang berusaha berlutut. Namun, tenaganya yang tak seberapa menjadi sia-sia. Naruto tetap berlutut di hadapan Hinata.

Pria berkulit tan tersebut tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Hinata dengan serius yang tentu saja membuat Hinata gugup dan malu.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

Mata perak itu membulat. Hinata merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku, sama seperti ketika dahulu pria ini menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun kali ini berbeda, tak ada yang menghalangi mereka, yah, mungkin nanti ayah Hinata. Entah reflek atau apapun itu, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Jawaban non verbal Hinata sudah cukup membuat mulut Naruto hampir sobek karena senyumnya yang makin melebar. Air mata menumpuk di sudut matanya, ia kemudian berdiri, tersenyum, dan kemudian memeluk Hinata.

Tak lama mereka berpelukan, Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya, isyarat agar Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kala Naruto melepas pelukannya, kemudian tanpa sepatah kata, Hinata berlari begitu saja. Ia berlari dengan air mata kebahagiaan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!"

Dua pria yang merasa namanya terpanggil menolehkan tubuhnya ke arah asal suara. Seorang gadis manis rekan setim mereka berlari kencang kearah mereka. Semakin dekat dirinya, semakin dua pria itu bisa melihat air mata di wajah manis itu.

 **BRUK**

Hinata menerjang keduanya hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Tangisannya makin menjadi, Hinata dengan masing-masing tangannya memeluk kedua rekan setimnya. Kiba dan Shino hanya saling berpandangan bingung.

"Oi Hinata, ini di tengah desa, banyak yang melihat," ucap Kiba.

Hinata kemudian bangun dari keduanya. Ia tak berdiri dan memilih terduduk hadapan Shino dan Kiba. Tangan mungilnya berkali-kali mencoba menghapus air mata yang keluar dengan deras. Dengan sesenggukan, ia berujar. "A-aku dilamar, a-aku akan menikah, hiks, aku akan menikah Shino-kun, Kiba-kun."

Ucapan Hinata menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum akhirnya keadaan nampak hening. Kedua pria tim 8 itu terdiam. Mereka memilih menunduk menatap jalan desa yang basah akibat hujan beberapa saat lalu.

"Hiks, K-kenapa diam? Hiks," tegur Hinata yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Eh, Ahahaha... Selamat ya Hinata," Kiba lah yang selalu pertama kali mencairkan suasana. Meski suaranya terdengar sumbang, tetapi ia tetap tertawa.

Dan tangis Hinata semakin menjadi, ia kembali menerjang keduanya dan berucap 'Terima kasih' yang tidak berhenti. Kiba memandang kosong jalan di hadapannya, tak ada senyum atau tawa darinya. Kemudian matanya bergulir untuk mendapati tangan berbalut jaket tertutup berwarna hijau yang melingkari tubuh Hinata. Shino menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Hinata yang masih menangis. Kiba tersenyum dan terkekeh sejenak. Ia kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shino.

"Oi, sudah jangan menangis Hinata, nanti kau juga membuat aku dan Shino menangis lho."

.

.

.

Pandangan matanya semakin tak fokus, berkunang-kunang. Yang ia bisa tatap dengan jelas adalah bibir mungil yang berwarna merah muda lembut yang nampak basah. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri merasa tak kuasa. Hingga ia memilih memajukan wajahnya, untuk setidaknya mengecup bibir itu sejenak. Namun, ia terbelalak dan tiba-tiba terbatuk keras.

"Uhuk! Shino sialan! Uhuk!" umpat Kiba disela batuknya.

Shino yang masih tanpa ekspresi diam saja. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kiba dan seorang gadis Hyuga yang tertidur di sofa. Tanpa berucap apapun, pria Aburame itu mengangkat Hinata dengan kedua tangannya- _Bridal style_ mereka bilang. Kiba memandang kesal Shino yang menghalanginya dengan serangga-serangganya yang kini masuk ke mulut Kiba dan menggendong Hinata begitu saja.

"Mau kau bawa kemana Hinata, Shino?" ucap sinis Kiba.

"Setidaknya ia harus tidur aman bersama Kurenai-sensei daripada di sini," ucap Shino

"Kenapa? Ini pesta untuk tim 8, dia anggota tim 8, dia harus ada di sini!" Kiba berteriak marah.

Shino menghela napasnya sejenak. Ia memandangi gadis Hyuga yang di bawanya. Ia terlihat nyaman dengan tidurnya. Wajahnya nampak berseri dan bersinar, kelihatannya ia bahagia. Dan Shino mengembangkan senyumnya untuk pemikiran itu. Ia kemudian berucap pada Kiba. "3 botol sake ternyata terlalu banyak untukmu. Esok Hinata akan menikah, jangan macam-macam."

Kiba membuang muka sebal. "Tch, sialan kau Shino."

.

.

.

Hinata sangat gelisah, ia berkali-kali menengok ke luar gerbang desa. Ia bahkan sudah bertanya berkali-kali pada Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san kapan mereka pulang. Hinata ingin bertanya kembali, namun ia urung karena sepertinya mereka sudah malas menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hinata mengurai kembali ikat rambutnya, membenahi sedikit, dan kembali mengikatnya. Ia bahkan baru sadar masih memakai apron dari kegiatan memasak tadi. Ia terkekeh sendiri dengan semangatnya untuk menemui mereka setelah misi mereka selama 4 minggu lamanya.

"Hinata-san, itu mereka," seru Izumo.

Hinata yang mendengarnya menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat dua rekan setimnya yang berjalan memasuki desa. Ia tersenyum lebar dan dengan segera menghampiri keduanya.

Kiba nampak tersenyum lebar dan menyapa Hinata yang berlari kearah mereka. Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Hinata mengambil tempat di antara ia dan Shino. Kemudian tangan mungil Hinata merangkul masing-masing tangan Kiba dan Shino. Ia nampak bahagia dan ceria sekali.

"Wah, ada yang rindu sepertinya, ahahahaha..." canda Kiba.

"Kalian juga tidak sadar?" rengek Hinata. Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia nampak semakin sebal ketika Shino dan Kiba mentertawainya. "Aku tambah gendut tahu! Aku juga jadi sering ingin makan macam-macam, tiap pagi aku juga sering muntah-muntah, lalu aku ju..."

Gerutuan Hinata terhenti ketika Shino memilih menghentikan laju kakinya. Kiba pun nampak bingung dan menaikkan alisnya. Sementara Shino masih diam lalu tak lama ia berucap. Ucapan yang membuat Kiba terbelalak. "Kau hamil?"

"Benar! Aku hamil!" seru Hinata dengan semangat. Ia kemudian tertawa lembut sembari mendahului kedua temannya. Hinata masih tertawa dengan sangat senang. "Ayo! Aku membuat banyak daging dan sayur kesukaan kalian."

Shino terdiam, baju misi dan kacamatanya menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Sementara Kiba hanya terdiam menatap Hinata yang terus berjalan dengan gembira.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napasnya lega, ia tersenyum sejenak pada dua sejoli yang tengah berbahagia di sana. Ia tersenyum dan membelai lembut perutnya yang nampak sedikit membesar. Wanita bermarga Uchiha itu memilih keluar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun ia terkejut ketika sesosok manusia anjing sudah menantinya di depan pintu.

"Kau jangan berdiri di sana, Kiba! Mengagetkan orang saja," gerutu Sakura.

"Sakura? Bagaimana?" tanya Kiba tak sabar.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Berhasil! Dia laki-laki, sangat mirip dengan Naruto."

"Maksudku Hinata!"

"Eh?" Sakura nampak kebingungan pada Kiba yang tak sabar. Ia meminta penjelasan dari Shino, namun pria Aburame hanya diam. Sakura menghela napasnya sabar. "Tentu saja ia sehat. Ia baik-baik saja."

Dan selanjutnya yang dilihat Sakura hanya wajah lega Kiba yang kentara, senyum Shino yang amat sangat jarang, dan suara gonggongan Akamaru yang nyaring.

.

.

.

"Bukannya aku tak suka kau selalu mengikutiku Hinata, tapi jangan ajak Kiba."

"Oi! Apa maksudmu Shino!" seru Kiba yang merasa secara tak langsung diusir Shino.

"S-sudah, jangan bertengkar," Hinata melerai. Ia membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Kotak bekal tersebut berisi nasi dan lauk pauknya yang dibentuk seperti wajah seseorang. "Ini bentuk wajah Boruto-kun."

Hinata membagikan masing-masing 1 kotak bekal. Angin dingin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian momiji melewati mereka. Tawa anak-anak akademi ninja yang tengah istirahat menjadi latar suara. Mereka kini duduk di salah satu bangku kelas yang kosong, tempat dulu mereka duduk bersama menunggu guru jounin pembimbing.

"Aku hanya ingin terus dekat dengan kalian, mungkin dia nanti sepertiku yang tidak bisa jauh dari kalian," ucap Hinata. Ia tersenyum dan membelai perut besarnya.

"Berdoa saja ia akan mirip denganmu, ahahaha..." seru Kiba sembari memakan bekalnya.

"Yah, aku harap dia punya rambut sepertimu, tatapan mata sepertimu, dan sifat yang sepertimu," ucap Shino.

"Kalian pilih-pilih!" gerutu Hinata dengan lucu.

"Kami kan suka Hinata dan yang mirip dengannya, bukan menjadi tidak normal dengan menyukai Naruto dan yang mirip-mirip dengannya."

"Kalian tidak sayang Boruto?"

"Tentu saja sayang, memang siapa yang selalu membantu memakaikan popok? Tapi kami lebih sayang lagi pada ibunya, hehehe..."

.

.

.

"Jangan banyak gerak, Hima!"

"Ih, paman Kiba, kan hanya menyisir rambut, tak perlu konsentrasi sampai seperti itu!"

"Ahahaha... iya-iya Hima-chan," ucap Kiba gemas sembari mencubit pipi penuh sang bungsu Uzumaki.

Himawari yang diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil hanya menekuk wajahnya. Ia sudah lulus akademi, dan 2 pamannya ini amat sangat menyebalkan. Ia sudah bisa memakai kaos kaki dan sepatu dan tak butuh bantuan sensei akademinya ini. Ia juga bisa menyisir rambutnya sendiri tanpa bantuan sang paman pecinta anjing. Ia heran, apa ibunya dulu juga diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Apa kalian juga seperti ini pada ibuku?"

Kiba menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Himawari. Lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja, ia sama denganmu."

"Sama? Kalian bilang aku istimewa, ibu juga istimewa bagi kalian?"

"Tentu saja, ia lebih dari istimewa," jawab Shino.

"Wah, kalian tampak sangat mencintai ibu," ucap Himawari dengan berbinar-binar. Yah, pembicaraan cinta dan kesetiakawanan seperti inikan selalu menggelitik batin tiap anak perempuan, tak terkecuali Himawari. "Aku jadi ingin punya rekan setim seperti kalian."

"Ahahaha... Jangan Hima," Kiba tergelak hebat mendengar penuturan duplikat kecil Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Himawari memberengut sebal atas penolakan keinginannya.

Shino tersenyum, ia kemudian menjawab mewakili Kiba. "Karena itu akan menyiksa 2 rekan setim itu."

.

.

.

Tangan putih berkeriput nampak gemetar. Rambut indigo lebat itu telah tergantikan surai putih yang masih nampak lebat. Tubuhnya yang dulu tangguh kini terkulai lemah di atas kasur putih dengan bau obat di mana-mana. Mata perak yang tadinya terpejam secara perlahan mulai terbuka. Meski matanya tak setajam dahulu ketika muda, tetapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas 2 orang pria tua yang terduduk di sofa tak jauh dari kasurnya.

"K-kalian belum pulang?" tegur Hinata.

Sang kepala klan Aburame menghampiri Hinata. Ia masih sama, memakai pakaian tebal dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Rambutnya belum sepenuhnya memutih, masih ada helaian hitam di selanya. Tubuhnya masih tegas dan kuat. Pria itu berjalan ke sisi kanan Hinata. Menggenggam tangan mungil berkeriput milik rekan setimnya.

Sementara pria lain, Inuzuka Kiba nampak masih cukup muda. Rambutnya masih sehitam dahulu. Hanya ia tak lagi ditemani sang anjing besar. Kiba tersenyum pada Hinata dan mengambil tempat di sisi kiri sang istri Nanadaime. Ia lakukan hal yang sama dengan Shino, menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Hinata kami sedang sakit,.."

"... jadi kami tidak akan pergi kemanapun," sambung Kiba pada pernyataan Shino.

Hinata tersenyum haru pada kedua rekan setimnya. Ia membalas genggaman hangat keduanya, menyalurkan segala rasa terima kasihnya selama ini dan juga rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah? Hinata tersenyum kecut, bahkan hingga setua ini ia masih seegois ini. Maniknya menatap langit-langit rumah sakit mencoba menerawang ke masa lalunya.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Kaduanya hanya diam mendengar Hinata. Terkadang mereka tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang Hinata pikirkan. Mereka tak mengerti kenapa Hinata justru meminta maaf.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Semuanya," suara Hinata mulai bergetar. Ia tak berani menatap Kiba dan Shino, ia memilih menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya, tangisnya semakin hebat, Hinata menangis sesenggukan. "Hiks, maaf karena aku egois, hiks, hiks, maaf karena hingga sekarang aku egois dengan menahan kalian terus di sisiku, hiks, maaf, hiks, hiks.."

Shino tediam. Genggaman tangannya pada Hinata semakin mengerat. Ia kemudian beralih memeluk Hinata yang terbaring. Merangkul seluruh tubuh wanita mungil itu dan dekapannya. Shino menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya pada dekapannya yang erat.

"Hiks, hiks, Shinooo..." jerit Hinata.

Kiba memandang 2 rekan setimnya dengan senyum. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum menatap Hinata. "Terima kasih sudah egois dengan menerima kami yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu dan ingin terus ada di sisimu, Hinata."

"K-Kiba.."

"Kami sangat mencintaimu, Hinata," ucap Shino.

"Aku dan Shino, sangat mencintaimu, bagaimanapun dirimu."

.

.

.

"Pulanglah Shino, Kiba," tegur Naruto. Pria itu nampak masih gagah namun terlihat begitu hancur dan sedih. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului keduanya yang tak merespon teguran Naruto. Nanadaime itu nampak rapuh dengan ditatih sang putra sulungnya menjauhi sebuah gundukan tanah yang berselimut salju yang sejak dini hari turun.

Kiba dan Shino masih terdiam menatap sebuah gundukan tanah berselimut salju dengan banyak bunga lily putih di atasnya. Tak lama kemudian sang ketua klan Aburame meletakkan sebuah buket bunga indah yang berbeda dari lainnya. Sebuket Lavender segar.

Kiba menepuk pundak sang sahabat sedari kecil, mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka harus pergi, sebelum angin dingin membekukan mereka. Shino bangkit dan menatap sejenak buket bunga lavendernya dan berjalan menjauh diikuti Kiba yang nampak tersenyum sejenak pada sebuah nisan yang tertulis di sana.

"Ibu, kasian yah, kakek Kiba dan kakek Shino. Sampai sekarang mereka belum menikah, apa mereka bahagia?" tanya seorang gadis kecil manis berambut indigo panjang dengan kulit pucat pada ibunya.

Sang ibu yang di tanya sang anak hanya tersenyum. Ia membelai lembut rambut putrinya yang berwarna sama dengan dirinya. "Mereka selalu bahagia. Mereka bukan buta akan cinta, tapi mereka hidup dengan cinta yang diyakini mereka berdua."

"Aku tidak mengerti," keluh sang gadis kecil.

"Mereka tidak menikah, karena mereka memiliki seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai tanpa harus memiliki. Seorang gadis yang mampu membuat mereka bertahan dengan rasa cinta yang sulit."

"Jadi intinya, mereka itu sangat bahagia?"

Sang ibu yang berambut panjang indigo terkekeh dengan segala kesimpulan putrinya. Ia berjongkok dan menatap putrinya. "Tentu mereka sangat bahagia, karena mereka pernah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat mereka cintai."

"Wah, siapa gadis itu bu?"

"Ahahaha... soal itu tanya saja pada kakek Shino atau kakek Kiba."

"Okeeee..." ucap gadis itu dengan semangat. Ia kemudian berlari keluar menyusul dua orang pria tua yang dimaksud.

Ibu dari anak itu menatap bunga lavender yang berada di atas makam wanita yang sangat disayanginya, ibunya. Wanita itu mengambil buketnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang tersemat di sana. Wanita itu membuka kertas yang terlipat dan tersenyum setelah membacanya.

"Aku bahkan lupa," gadis itu tersenyum. "Bu, lihatlah, mereka sangat menyayangimu. Bahkan yang mereka ingat hanya hari bahagiamu, bukan hari kematianmu."

Wanita itu membaca isi surat itu dengan perasaan haru. "Sudah cukup dengan segala kesedihan ini. Kami hanya ingin bersamamu dalam keadaan bahagia, bukan sedih mengingatmu yang telah tiada. Karena itu, selamat ulang tahun Hinata, gadis yang sangat kami cintai, Kiba dan Shino."

 **XXXXX**

Huwaaaaa... Apalah ini, hiks, hiks. Dalam keadaan hiatus dan terserang WB juga terlena dengan dunia nyata, akhirnya fic ini jadi jugaaaa... meski telat/pundung. Nulis ini sulit sekali, hiks. Saya bener-bener ga nemu ide apapun, akhirnya berburu pic aja buat asupan, eh ketemu pic team 8 yang bikin saya pengen nangis. Trus langsung terlintas fic team 8, ih, syumpah saya suka banget friendship mereka. Endingnya maksa ya? Saya bingung mau ending gimana, maapken. Saya relain bela-belain ga keluar dan melihat dunia*halah* selama seminggu agar seengaknya saya bisa nyumbang sesuatu untuk ultah Hime-sama. Tapi malah jadi gaje begini telat lagi, hiks, hiks. Gapapalah ya*maksa*

Well, last word, Happy (belated)Birthday Hinata-hime^^ makin sayang sama papi Naru dan anak-anaknya juga jangan lupakan Kiba dan Shino ya? Eitsss, makin cantik juga baik ya my favorite chara^^ Meski kau cuma sebuah karakter fiksi, kau sudah menemani hari-hariku sejak kecil, menjadi cerminan seorang gadis yang ingin aku capai. Terima kasih pada Kishimoto-sama yang sudah membuat karakter Hinata-hime. Karakter yang membuat saya menjadi lebih baik. I love you so much Hinata-hime^^

Okee... See you...

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

28.12.16


End file.
